


Without Warning

by Gillette



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillette/pseuds/Gillette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning jog leads to the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Warning

**Author's Note:**

> First, and likely only fic. I was going to prompt someone else with the idea then decided to take a stab at it myself.
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.

He was so annoyed.

What had begun as a still winter dawn had turned brutal as unrelenting gales of frigid wind swept through the streets. Not like the arm came equipped with a thermometer but he'd bet the wind chill was close to minus thirty Celsius. Had he known this was coming he wouldn't have joined Captain Perky on his morning run. He wondered who he was kidding with that thought. As soon as he'd seen Steve's sculpted glutes indecently clad in those shiny blue compression pants Bucky had been compelled to follow. He was pretty sure Steve had worn them for just that reason.

So annoyed.

Thirty miles later Bucky (having only had to bare his teeth at two unwise admirers) slowed to a walk as Steve bounded up the steps to their building. He might as well appreciate the view now because he'd be burning those damned pants at the first available opportunity. Just before he reached the steps himself his heel found a patch of ice under the dusting of snow and he found himself flat on his back.

So, so very annoyed.

Steve vaulted the steps to crouch next to him, eyes scanning the deserted street and rooftops as he began checking him for injuries.

"You okay, Buck? How do you feel?"

"Ugh."

"Business as usual, then. What happened?"

"Ice."

"The Winter Soldier defeated by winter, huh? The irony."

Bucky tipped his head back, let his eyes slip closed and gave a long suffering sigh. He felt Steve straddle his thighs, chuckling. As Steve arranged himself to sprawl on top of him Bucky silently considered he might just outweigh a moose. Still, the heat he gave off was a welcome counterpoint to the freezing ground below him and the feel of Steve's groin gliding over his notched up his internal temperature as well.

"How about we take this inside," Steve bit his throat lightly, "I'll kiss you all better," he breathed into his ear as he trailed his hand down Bucky's sweatshirt covered arm, "then we can spend the rest of the morning with a friendlier form of cardio..." his hand wrapped around Bucky's wrist raising his hand toward himself. "Wadda ya say, hmm?"

Bucky, eyes still closed as he savored both Steve's body heat and supplied mental imagery, thought the angle of his cocked eyebrow said he was very easily persuaded. But before he could open his mouth to say as much a small surprised sound of pain was quickly followed by the feel of Steve's mouth closing over his finger. He opened his eyes to Steve's muffled "uc", a light crease between his brows. 

They regarded each other for a suspended moment before Bucky felt his eyebrows float upwards even as he watched Steve's draw down into a forbidding scowl. He locked his throat and tightened his chest to forestall the inevitable, belatedly biting down on his bottom lip to keep his growing smile from splitting his face in a full Cheshire grin. Wide, mirth filled eyes held the dagger-filled slits above him as his efforts failed.

He supposed that given Steve's frequent sicknesses keeping him indoors every winter and the rarity of chain link fences in the 30s, Sarah Rogers had never warned her son about touching his tongue to cold metal.

"Did y-?"

"Auwn" Steve warned to no avail as Bucky's shoulders started to shake, a watery snigger leaking through the dam. Steve's grip on Bucky's wrist tightened to keep the hand immobile causing laughter to bubble to the surface gaining strength. Steve bit down on his finger in an attempt at retaliation, but being as it was a metal finger it just set Bucky to howling, slapping at the ground beside him with his free hand.

Steve just rolled his eyes in defeat and began the intricately ridiculous process of getting himself and a boneless, gasping Bucky to their feet, up the stairs and into the house without removing the finger from his mouth. The wounds on his tongue and the inside of his lips would heal in minutes if he just yanked it out but he suspected even causing himself that little bit of pain would end Bucky's humor. Perturbed as he was for his attempt at a sultry seduction to have gotten him into such a daft situation Steve had to admit that Bucky helpless with laughter was something to treasure. It was easily worth the embarrassment. 

By time they were in the kitchen Steve's tongue had unfrozen itself from the metal and had managed to work his lower lip free. As he curled it around Bucky's finger to liberate his upper lip he watched Bucky catch his breath clutching his side. He grinned dopily at Steve's grieved expression, the embarassed pink splotches on his cheekbones.

Bucky sighed fondly as Steve finally pulled his lips free, soothing them gingerly with his fingers, "Don't ever change, Stevie".

"Jerk."

"I love you, Punk.


End file.
